Diaz Wolf Tickets
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Carlos Condit Fanfiction. When Carlos Condit starts dating Nate Diaz, he goes to extreme lengths to hide his secrets from Nick.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Lyrics in _**Bold**_ are an Alternate version of James Arthur's impossible.

* * *

In this Story, Nick is Twenty One Years old. Carlos is Twenty Five, and Nate is Eighteen.

* * *

_**"When Nick was alone at home **_

_**His Mom told him, he should take, **_

_**Caution when it comes to Nate, **_

_**Nick did"**_

* * *

He wasn't fucking snooping. He was looking for his protein shakes. Nick Diaz had Three protein shakes everyday. But his little Brother kept taking them. Nate had taken them before. They weren't hidden in normal places that Nick could get to. Nate shoved protein packs under his bed, on top of the wardrobe, at the back of his underwear drawer...

And no, not all of Nate's underwear was clean.

* * *

It was one of these nights when Nick was looking for these Protein packs he tipped his little Brother's room upside down. He opened the drawers next to Nate's bed. There were socks, scraps of paper with Nate's weight on it. Then Nick looked further. He finally got one of his protein packs, which unfortunately was next to a pack of rubbers.

Nick paused before he turned his little Brother's room upside down on purpose. He found what he was looking for. Under Nate bed in his lap-top was the narrow photo-booth pictures. Nick wouldn't have been bothered about it, except the slim booth pictures showed his Little Brother with Carlos Condit.

* * *

Nick couldn't understand it. He didn't even know that His Little Brother and Carlos were friends. He pulled out the full photo booth pictures. There was one photo of them laughing, there was one photo of Carlos giving the camera the peace sign and Nate giving the camera the middle finger. The last photo was Carlos kissing Nate.

Sure it was on the neck. It could have been innocent. They could have been drunk. But what the fuck was Carlos doing? Getting his Little Brother drunk and getting his hands on him like that? Nate couldn't even drink. Nick heard the front door.

* * *

"Nick?" Nate yelled.

"Up here" Nick said. He grabbed the photos sat on Nate's bed and waited

"What the fuck?" Nate asked. Nick showed him the photo booth pictures. Nate looked at him before turning to run out of the door.

"Nate wait a sec" Nick said getting up and pulling his little Brother back.

* * *

"Get off me, what the fuck are doing, looking through my shit" Nate asked.

"Condit? Fucking Condit? Did he get you fucked up drunk?" Nick asked.

"You see that's why I don't tell you shit. You always think Carlos in is the wrong, and he ain't" Nate said.

* * *

"Nate you're a kid, Carlos is hitting thirty. If you don't tell me shit I'll just go to Condit" Nick said.

"Carlos ain't Thirty. Nothing's happened" Nate said.

"Bullshit" Nick said.

* * *

"You're judging me and Condit for no fucking reason. Clear up my shit and get out of my room" Nate said. He shook Nick's arm off, and grabbed a rucksack. He filled it with clothes, got some cash and went to Carlos' place.

When he got there, Carlos wasn't there. He was training but like always Carlos had said that he could stay anytime he wanted. Carlos lived in a very high end one bedroom apartment. When Nate was older, he wanted to live in a place just like it. In Carlos' apartment Nate watched TV and ate Micro-wave fries until Carlos came in.

* * *

"Hey" Carlos said. He dumped his bag on the floor and went over and squeezed Nate's shoulder.

"How are you doing?" Carlos asked. They'd arranged to meet this weekend. So Carlos knew that Nate had a bad day now that he was here on a Week-day.

"Nick knows" Nate said.

* * *

"Nick knows what?" Carlos asked.

"That I'm crushing on Miesha Tate, what the fuck do you think?" Nate asked.

"Oh...well I hope you denied everything. Nick Diaz trying to kill me is the last thing that I need" Carlos said. Nate Diaz had two choices. He could either tell him the truth or tell him that everything with Nick was under control. Nate twisted himself towards Carlos.

* * *

"But it's okay..you know. Nick's cool with everything" Nate said.

"Nate...don't lie to me..." Carlos said.

"Nah really. He says I'm old enough to do what I want" Nate said. Carlos leaned over and kissed him. He still didn't believe him, but he'd deal with Nick. After Condit was finished with Nick's Little Brother.

* * *

In the morning Carlos woke up early. He left Nate sleeping while he went to train. Greg Jackson had given him the gym keys, so he could show up as early as he wanted.

But when Carlos got to the Training camp gates, an unexpected visitor was waiting for him...


End file.
